fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Toad (SSB Crusade)
This article details Captain Toad as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Crusade, not the character as a whole. Please do not edit anything here unless it is categories that could be added or if the creator gives you permission. Captain Toad is a newcomer from the Mario series that appears in Super Smash Bros. Crusade. This adventurous Toad isn't the strongest on his own, but wields many of his tools to make smashing easier. What sets him apart from the rest of the cast is his backpack, and the ability to change his weight value, something no other character can do. Attributes Captain Toad starts off in battle with a rather unique mix of stats: His size is pretty small and his run speed is average, but he's very heavy and some of his attacks are rather powerful. However, Captain Toad can change this up a bit. You could make him a great jumper, something that he's not really known for, at the cost of some power for only select attacks. So what's his deal? Well, Captain Toad has a unique gimmick in the form of two of his specials; specifically, neutral and down. His neutral special has Captain Toad tossing things out of his backpack, which reduces its weight. Similarly, his down special affects the weight of the backpack, as he plucks out an item and adds it inside. Captain Toad can freely change his weight through these specials, which affects the power of some of his moves and possibly his recovery. Moves Standard Moves *Neutral attack - Left hand punch, then right hand uppercut. *Side tilt - Swings his backpack around. *Up tilt - Pulls a patch from the ground, raising his hands up. *Down tilt - Sweeps the floor with a foot. *Dash Attack - Jumps forwards and headbutts the air. *Forward Smash - Spins his headlamp and unleashes a flashing light that stuns the foe. *Up Smash - Rears back, and then jumps and unleashes mushroom spores from his cap. *Down Smash - Grabs his backpack and spins around twice with it. *Neutral Aerial - Twirls around quickly. *Side Aerial - A two-kick combo. *Up Aerial - Twirls around repeatedly. *Down Aerial - Holds his''' backpack''' and drops down with it. *Back Aerial - Grabs his backpack and pushes back on it, launching him backwards. Grab and Pummel *Grab - Attempt to grab a foe with his hands. *Pummel - Headbutts the foe. *Forward Throw - Throws the foe up and then swings his backpack to hit them. *Back Throw - Throws the foe back and then kicks them. *Up Throw - Tosses them upwards as if he were plucking them out of the ground. *Down Throw - Drops his backpack on the opponent. Other *Weak Ledge Attack - Hoists his backpack onto the ledge and gets up. *Strong Ledge Attack - Hoists his backpack onto the ledge and flips onto the stage. *Upwards Floor Attack - Pushes off and then performs a spinning kick. *Downwards Floor Attack - Pushes off and swings his backpack over and in front of him. *Sitting Floor Attack - Sweeps the floor with both feet as he gets up. Special Moves Final Smash Captain Toad's Final Smash is the Turnip Cannon. Captain Toad will whistle as the Starshroom arrives, armed with a purple turnip cannon. Captain Toad will jump inside, showing the whole screen with a purplish hue and a movable cursor. Pressing A or B will have Captain Toad fire a turnip that deals damage, meaning that it works similarly to Solid Snake's old Final Smash from Brawl. After about 6 seconds of firing, the Turnip Cannon will reload, and after another 6, Captain Toad exits. This Final Smash is based upon the Turnip Cannons in Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker. They were controlled through gyro controls on the GamePad and were used to defeat many enemies. The design of the Starshroom is based upon the one that appears in Super Mario Galaxy. Other Taunts *Pulls out a map and looks at it with a confused face. *Holds out a Star, but loses his grip on it as it disappears. *Turns his headlamp on and off. *Captain Toad will spin around, then get dizzy. Anybody who gets hit by his backpack while Captain Toad is dizzy will be sent flying. Idle Poses *Holds his hand over his head and looks around. *Lifts his backpack up his back. On-Screen Appearance The Starshroom zips by as Captain Toad falls off and lands on the ground. Palette Swaps 6 of Captain Toad's skins are Toadette alt costumes. Captain Toad also has an old outfit alt. *Captain's Gear - Red cap and bandana, beige clothes, and yellow headband *Elder's Gear - Brown cap and clothes, purple bandana and headband *Dream Hero's Gear - Blue cap and bandana, yellow clothes, and red headband. *Second Gear - Green cap and headband, purple clothes, and blue headband, *Smarts Gear - Blue cap and bandana, beige clothes, and yellow headband, wears glasses. *Timely Gear - Replaces clothes with a standard red Toad vest. Based upon Captain Toad's old design. *Toadette - Captain Toadette alt skin. *Sleepy Gear - Toadette with yellow cap, bandana and headband, beige clothes *Curious Gear - Toadette with green cap and bandana, yellow headband, beige clothes *Messenger's Gear - Toadette with purple cap, dark blue bandana, pink dress and headband *Night's Gear - Toadette with dark blue cap and dress, yellow bandana and headband *Classic Gear - Toadette wears her regular dress outfit, but keeps the standard backpack and headlamp Toadette CaptainToadTreasureTracker (1).png|Cadet Toadette, one of the possible palette swaps. Captain Toadrender.png|Galaxy Captain Toad, one of the possible palette swaps. Trophies Classic While most Toads are panicky, cowardly, and downright pathetic, one Toad has stood above them all...and it's none other than Captain Toad. This cheerful adventurer loves treasure and will travel across the different cosmos and into many different universes for the sake of collecting those precious Power Stars. Unfortunately, he's got quite a few rivals that are as gold-hungry as he is... I imagine Wario must be one of them. All-Star Normally, Captain Toad isn't someone who is known for jumping. His backpack weighs him down a ton during his adventures, and he had to pack extra lightly in order to get into Smash Bros. However, you can empty his pack by throwing items through the Neutral Special, and make it heavier by plucking those items back from the ground. Why on earth did Captain Toad bring all these items with him to Smash and not any useful equipment, anyways? Challenge Some of Captain Toad's attacks utilizing his backpack are changed in strength depending on how full his backpack is, so change his stats accordingly. An example of this would be his Up Special: the fan will raise Captain Toad higher with less weight, while more Flaptors will carry the captain up if he has more items. His side special will always work the same no matter the weight, however. Battle Spire With a sharp whistle sound, the Starshroom arrives and carries Captain Toad to a Turnip Cannon. Within this cannon, rapid-fire food will be sent hurtling towards your foes, leaffing all your foes to be sent flying. This attack will definitely make your fans really root for you! Oh, and lettuce remind you that there's no better thing than smacking your foes in the face with a fresh veggie. And don't forget to eat your vegetables! Trailer The Treasure Of Smash Trivia *Captain Toad is the only character who can alter his weight at will in Crusade. While some characters could lower their weight temporarily in Super Smash Bros. 4, said moves have been removed in this game. *If Captain Toad is left ducking for a long time, he'll begin to flash, and his next jump will be double height. This is a small nod to Super Mario Bros. 2. Category:Super Smash Bros. Crusade Category:Mario (series) Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Toads Category:Fighters